lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaoru Yukimi
Kaoru Yukimi is a young boy who attends Juuban Municipal Academy and has a very effeminate appearance that causes many boys to mistake him for a girl. Naturally, he won't correct them and lets them figure it out on their own but that doesn't mean he isn't punished by them for deceiving them. He is close friends with another student named Millie Sinclair and the two of them are roommates living in the Hinata Sou Inn Boys Dormitory. Personality Kaoru is a kind boy that is always willing to lend a helping hand to others, especially when they don’t want it but he tries to help anyway. He wishes to make friends with everyone and does his best not to get on the bad sides of others but sometimes it’s rather hard avoiding that. He’s quite well-mannered, using honorifics with everyone that he encounters. Due to being raised by his mother, Kaoru is domestically skilled in cooking as he’s able to prepare anything that tastes good and offer it to others and he also enjoys cleaning as he is a bit of a neat freak with it comes to his own things. They must be neat and tidy as it is how he prefers it. Kaoru’s also good at sewing but he is unable to sew clothes all that well but he can make plush toys of just about anything and gives them away to people as a symbol of friendship despite their super deformation. In his spare time, Kaoru likes to take long walks or bike ride to clear his head on the weekends or whenever he has the availability to do so. He also would enjoy it more if he had the company of others but that's been a tad on the scarce side given his past affiliations. Kaoru is not someone who is considered to be athletic. For the most part, he has the strength of your average male teenager and can do things such as run, jump and do many more things but anything beyond that such as trying to lift weights to gain muscle or in general lifting anything that's more than five to ten pounds is too much for him. His body frame is much smaller than most boys so trying to do things that boys his age do would just be considered something out of reach for him but he doesn't let this stop him from living nor enjoying riding his bicycle. At best, he avoids trying to do TOO much strenuous activity that would end up quickly tiring him out but in short, he is a healthy young teenage boy. He also is someone who doesn't particularly care too much for violence either, in fact, he shy's away from it. Being someone who is often the victim of much school bullying in his younger days prior to now, it has caused him to be distrusting of others. While he wants to have and make friends, he is wary of their intentions for wanting to hang around him. The one thing that mainly got him picked on and bullied was when other kids found out that he liked to dress up in girls clothes, something that they thought was weird but was considered to be normal for him. He's been kicked, pushed and shoved around, even had his hair pulled by other kids. This has caused him to be inwardly reserved unless he manages to find someone that is interesting to talk to and will try hard to befriend them. Appearance Kaoru is 5'3" with straight dark hair cut into a bob and long bangs that reach his chin and covering the right side of his face and his eyes are blue. On the outside, he can easily be mistaken for a cute normal girl that no one would suspect to actually be a boy. He inherited his mother's facial features, giving him a feminine appearance. Although he does wear male clothing sometimes, Kaoru feels they don't look right on him and therefore prefers wearing female clothes which he feels more comfortable wearing anyway, even if wearing them tends to get him harassed by others. He attends his new school Juuban Academy and wears the required uniform for his grade. He possesses both a girls and boys uniform to give himself a changing. History Kaoru Yukimi was born to parents Kumiko Yukimi and Hiroki Yukimi, in Tokyo, Japan. Both Kumiko and Hiroki were loving parents to their only child and son Kaoru though now they are both within their mid-thirties raising the only teenager that lived within their home. Home life for Kaoru was that of your typical average family who had a beautiful healthy baby boy. In the beginning, it was hard for Kumiko to have children given that she was told that she didn't have enough eggs that would allow her to be able to have a baby in the future. Kaoru was in fact, her little miracle baby however, as he grew, he began to look more and more like a little girl than he did a boy but his parents didn't love him any less for that, considering that at least one of the parents if not both start to become rather distant from their child because of the features they develop much later as they age. Kaoru's parents didn't do that to him and in fact, this just made Kumiko love her son more because while she did want a little girl but didn't get one, she uses Kaoru as a little dress up doll, putting him in girls clothes even though he was indeed a boy. Since he was young, he didn't understand why his mother was doing this but didn't complain and found the clothes to be rather nice on him. His mother had dressed him up so much to a point that even when he started to attend school, he wore girls clothes. Since his parents had average jobs to be able to take care of him, his mother, a worker and a housewife took to caring for her son while Hiroki worked long hours. At an early age, she'd began home schooling Kaoru, teaching him how to read, write and how to speak when interacting with others so that when he was left on his own to attend school, he wouldn't have too many problems making friends with the other kids. Her teachings helped him to become a well-mannered little boy that's full of life and always wore a smile. This smile of his diminished when he'd attended school for the first time. Things started out well on his first day until other kids found out that he was a boy wearing girls clothes, this might have had something to do with the fact that he had gone to school wearing a dress and hung out with mostly girls, which is unfortunately who he had a lot of things in common with minus playing with dolls of course. But they enjoyed doing his hair and he allowed them to do the same to them but when they found out his real gender, they steered clear from him, calling him a weird little boy that wants to be a girl. Even boys didn't want to hang around him and thought of him to be a freak of nature. This is how his trouble in making friends with other kids began. He'd always go home crying about how the other kids were mean to him and his mother would comfort him and tell him that they're only being mean because they're jealous of a special boy such as himself. His father also played a hand in trying to encourage Kaoru to stand up to the other kids, it's then he realized that he didn't like violence and didn't want to harm them, he just wanted them to stop picking on him because he wanted to be their friend, not be treated like something that shouldn't exist but does. Hiroki accepted this but tried his best to pass on good morals to his son because he did have his best interest at heart. He did feel that if Kaoru stopped wearing girls clothes, maybe the bullying would stop. So he suggested to his son to do that for awhile and see what happens. It worked … but for awhile. But it was very obvious that he was much different than the other kids. He didn't understand why at first because he believed that everyone had their own quirks about them but that didn't really do much of anything. The bullying persisted to a point where he would actually be physically beaten or shoved by kids that were older than him. His parents were at their wits end with the school system not doing a damn thing in regards to the safety of their students so they pulled Kaoru out of the school he attended and decided that for awhile he would continue to be home schooled. Up until he was ten years old, he'd spent it home being taught academically either by his mother or his father when he had the time to teach him something new. Kaoru was able to find new found happiness in staying home with his mother for she'd taught him such things such as cooking and cleaning, two things he really enjoyed doing. She'd also taught him how to sew as well because sewing clothing was a side project and business of hers to make a little extra money so her husband wouldn't be the only one in the house working. She was quite good at it and taught Kaoru the basics of the art of sewing. Though he wasn't very good at sewing clothes but he seemed to find his own talent in making plush toys. Starting out with small ones before moving up to much bigger sized toys. Kaoru still wishes to learn how to sew clothes but it is something that will take him and awful lot of time to learn since he would like to make clothes for his plush toys instead of having to buy clothes to put on them. As for school, he didn't go back until he was eleven years old, his feminine features standing out more around his junior high peers. He'd spent three years of junior high at an all boys school that his parents thought would be better for him but sadly it was just a continuation of his early days of elementary school. Being around just boys was harder for him since he didn't understand why a lot of them liked things that pertained to violence or physically trying to feel up on girls from other schools or peek under their skirts, something he found to be rather distasteful. However, it was at this school that he discovered that he had no interest in the opposite sex but only an interest in the same sex as himself. He liked boys and wanted so much to dress like a girl because the clothing is what he felt most comfortable in wearing. But he couldn't do it at a boys school without getting possibly shoved in a locker for being a weirdo so he kept wearing the uniform there. But his girlish features didn't stop boys from teasing him. In fact, it was a misunderstanding at this school that was the cause behind him transferring to Juuban Municipal Academy. There was a boy there that he had a crush on so much, a boy named Mahiro Onizaki because he was the only boy in a higher grade level than himself that was actually nicer to him than everyone else had been. They'd spent a lot of time together, hanging out and just being teenagers. Unfortunately, since it was his first crush, Kaoru had no idea that telling someone 'I like you' would make things awkward and uncomfortable. He'd done this to Mahiro, having read too far into the signals that he'd gotten from the boy and having admitted his feelings to him while he was around his own group of friends didn't help. In fact, Mahiro just stood there while his friends basically berated, belittled and humiliated Kaoru for being such a little freak in trying to hook up with straight guys. This incident caused him to stop trusting people in general, not wanting to have anything to do with them as well as not wanting to go to school anymore because he knew if he did, he’d see Mahiro again. His parents didn’t know what to do so they thought that by enrolling him into Juuban, things would get better for him. Kaoru also decided he wanted to also learn to live on his own and not always having his parents take care of him. While he'll always love them no matter what, he didn't want to be a further burden to him because he knows that deep down he's too emotionally weak to stand up for himself. He didn't want to always go home running to them about any problems he has which was why he made this choice and he couldn't be happier for it. He rents a room at the Hinata Boys dorm and has a job working at the Cat's Eye Cafe part time to cover the rent. Plot Coming Soon! Kaoru Yukimi's Gallery kaoruyukimi002.jpg Relationships Mahiro Onizaki A young older boy at the all boys school that he used to attend that he befriended and later had a crush on. This didn't last long since Mahiro never expressed nor returned his feelings and just allowed his friends to humiliate and belittle Kaoru because he'd confessed how he felt to him. Since leaving the school, he hasn't seen him since and made it a point not to. Millie Sinclair Kaoru is best friends with fellow classmate and roommate Millie Sinclair. The two share a lot in common in terms of being boys with strikingly feminine features. Millie tends to use this to troll guys for his own amusement but he does encourage as well as warn Kaoru to be careful of doing that since a lot of guys don't take too kindly to being fooled. Kaoru was pretty much aware of this already since he's experienced it firsthand. However, since hanging around Millie, he feels more confident in wearing girls clothing than he used to be. In the beginning, he used to be ashamed and had stopped because he believed it would make people stop being mean to him and treating him cruelly. The cycle of abuse from classmates didn't change and after meeting Millie, he decided that he wasn't going to change for anyone anymore. The two are almost always hanging out together. Only thing is, Kaoru isn't aware that Millie is a half-vampire but even if he were to discover that, that won't make him leave his friend hanging. Besides, Millie is the first ever real friend he's been able to make. He wouldn't ruin that by treating him int he same fashion as others have treated him. Trivia * Kaoru has been rebooted a number of four to five times. The first two times were for the original creator who played him as a hypochondriac liar that sought attention from others by acting unnecessarily weak, was constantly annoying, and was also clingy. The last one before this one was a version of him that was more serious and lonely atoning for his past transgressions after being clinically diagnosed for depression and was put on anti-depressants which made him more aware of the mistakes he always made on top of him paying more attention to his surroundings and the people around him. He actually showed more and other emotions besides being a sad sap in love. He was actually trying to make an effort to form a better life for himself even though he hated thinking about everything while realizing what an idiot he truly was. The rebooted version takes him back to the beginning before all of the trauma he went through but without all the stupidity added to him and the character is played by another member. * There is a good chance that he probably won't follow in the same footsteps and fall in love with Teivel all over again. If he does, it would be done in a better fashion but in the early stages of the reboot, there's a good chance this will not happen. This will give him a much better chance at finding love with someone that will want him rather than being with someone who is constantly unsure. * Kaoru retains most of his hobbies and habits but with a few new ones to make him more of a better character with the potential to be used for plots. So this means he won't be going after the same characters but there is no doubt he'll interact with them again through different means. * Kaoru was originally a former student at Tsukuba Academy in the original plots but the reboot has him starting out as a student at Juuban Municipal Academy which is a much more logical choice for him because of his personality and academic struggles. The only way for Kaoru to become a student at Tsukuba, he would have to study and work really hard in order to be accepted there. Which means his grades and GPA have to be a lot higher than they are now. His study habits are basically similar to Usagi Tsukino & Usegi Tsukishino who also make poor grades. * It's not a secret that he likes guys but his sexuality isn't the main focus of his character. He is actually being portrayed to strive for some goals and make better attempts at forming friendships with others that don't involving him appearing frail and week. Also See *Millie Sinclair *Hinata Sou Inn *Juuban Municipal Academy *List of Juuban Academy Students